Son Goku (Earth-01)
HISTORY Son goku is the main protaginist in DragonBall Z stop motion series , he first appeared in the first episode titled the "Hulk" Biography Birth: Goku was born to Bardock and Gine on planet Vegeta in 1980 or age 736 (Planet vegeta years) Sent to earth: Goku was sent to Earth by his parents to avoid the destruction of planet vegeta , goku may have mistook this for having to destroy the Earth but he hit his head and was raised by Gohan Pre Darkseid War: After the death of his grandfather Goku met Bulma , they met due to Bulma being lost and trying to find her way to west city. On the way there Goku met Muten Roshi and after Goku and Bulma went there separate ways he trained under Roshi. He and Bulma would re unite at the Tenkaichi Budokai. Where he and his new best friend krillin met Tenshinhan and chiaotzu. Post Darkseid War: Goku did not know the War happend until after it ended Meeting Piccolo: Not much is known about this time Joining the JLA: Goku , Krillin, and Piccolo joined the Jla Birth of Gohan: Goku married chichi and had gohan a couple of years later The Frieza Battle: Raditz came to earth and told Goku he was a sayian however with the help of Piccolo , Goku killed Raditz. Vegeta and Nappa soon came to earth and Goku with the help of Bulma found a planet in Space belonging to King Kai. Where he learned kaio ken and the spirit bomb , he beat nappa after this frieza came to earth and vegeta having a change of heart joined goku. During this fight krillin and chiaotzu were killed . After this Goku went super sayain Pre season 1 of DBZ STOP MOTION SERIES: Goku learned Super sayain 2 Season 1 of dbz stop motion series: Goku is ordered by Batman to subdue the Hulk, After this Piccolo challenges Goku But goku wins in the end. Goku is soon possesed by the venom symbiote and is taken down by Piccolo . Season 2: Goku participates in a JLA party, he asks piccolo to train Gohan , He oversees Piccolo and Gohans training while also helping the JLA with Cell. He spars with Vegeta but he ends up winning in the end he partners up with Vegeta to find Cell. He fights cell , the battle appears to be even with cell having the upper hand until Goku unleashes Super Saiyan 2 which is has never been seen by the other characters. He ends up Gaining the upper hand and pulls out the Super Kaioken , with that he unleashes a kamehameha x4 , which kills Cell.After this he takes the "future" Trunks to capsule corp , where that said trunks attacks him mistaking him to be Kakarot. He hears Trunks's story and agrees with the rest at Capsule Corp to help him , this is also when they sense that Kakarot has arrived on Earth-01 . Goku begrudgingly lets Vegeta take the spot light and fight Kakarot. During the Fight he and Piccolo realize that Kakarot is holding Back. After Kakarot escapes he senses that he went to Justice Tower and with the rest of the gang instant transmission over there. Moments later Justice Tower explodes what happens Next is unknown.... PERSONALITY AND TRAITS : Goku seems to be very easy going , however he can be serious when needs be . He is shown to be very Naturally Talented as shown when he easily learned Super Saiyan 2 . He however does not let this get to his head and stays level headed in a fight, he is possibly the most technically capable fighter in the series he may even be smarter than Piccolo. FORMS: Super Saiyan : A form toted as legend among the Saiyans , Goku achieved this state against Frieza on Earth. This Form Gives Him a 50x Multiplier . Super Saiyan 2 : A form Goku achieved prior to his fight with the Hulk , this form adds a 2x multiplier on top of the 50x multiplier from Super Saiyan. This form is strong enough to one shot the Hulk and take out Cell with ease. Category:Heroes